


Stiles Rex

by Cornicello



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter, Alternate Universe, M/M, Manipulation, Step-siblings, Werewolf Turning, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:13:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10035764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornicello/pseuds/Cornicello
Summary: When Stiles dies at an early age, his death is covered up; until his father decides to bring him home. In a panic Genim is sent in his place and Peter sees the one he's been waiting for. Stiles, or not the boy is his.





	1. Chapter 1

Opening   
I was eighteen when I was married. It was not love, no. My marriage was something much more cynical and twisted. Looking back who could have thought that my loyalty to someone would have sent me off to fend for my own? 

Eleven years ago

“My dear friend, I know it has been many years that you have taken care of my Stiles but he will soon be turning eighteen and I wish for him to return home. I will be sending house servants to receive him in three days. When you have the chance visit me on your way to do business and I will be sure to thank you properly. Yours truly, Liam Hale.”

Sir Parrish held the letter lightly with just one hand. He was already to exhausted to be afraid. The time had finally come, the moment that he dreaded. He wondered for a long time of what to do, but resigned to call his servant to undress him for the night. The boy, Genim came when called and followed his master to his bed chamber. There, He untied Sir Parrish’s shoes, then unlaced and unbuttoned his other pieces of clothing. The answer had come. 

The next morning the sun was just settling into his place up on sky. Sir Parrish sat in his office staring at the clock waiting for his servant to bring him his morning tea. There is no other choice, he thought. It’s the only way, his mind spoke. The familiar footsteps approached and he took a deep breath in attempt to reserve his emotions. 

“Good Morning Sir Parrish, I wish you well today.” A boy with brown hair and lanky limbs entered through the door carrying Sir Parrish’s tea and breakfast on a silver tray. He kneels on one knee before rising at his master’s command to set down the meal. 

“Genim, you’ve been in my household for a number of years now.” The boy replies as he drops two cubes of sugar into a cup before pouring the earl grey.

“Yes Sir, for ten years to be exact.” Sir Parrish takes a lifts his cup from the saucer to take a sip and his brows begin to furrow. 

“Ten years, yes. And in those ten years you have shown loyalty very well. How old would you say my god son, Stiles is?”

“Late Mr. Hale is the same age as I. We often played together when I completed my duties.”

Sir parrish rises from his chair to allow Genim to dress him, slipping on his waistcoat. “Stiles turns eighteen in one week, and Sir Hale has decided it is time that he returns home to Hale Manor. Genim, you have always been very bright, smarter than my two girls actually. Do you know what I am asking of you?”

Genim’s hands struggle to remain steady as he fastens his master’s bow tie, he does not dare to speak meeting his gaze. “Sir Parrish, Late Mr. Stiles passed away from illness. It would be unreasonable for Mr. Hale to blame you.”

“It is too late to report his death. His body already lie in the garden.” He sits back down, and Genim moves to kneel before him. 

“Genim, you are the only person who can accomplish this task. For ten years, I have housed you and fed you. It would not be selfish for you to repay me.” 

Genim keeps his eyes plastered to the carpet beneath Sir Parrish’s feet, and kneels again. “I understand Sir. There is no way I could ever repay your kindness. I will do as you please.”

A hand comes down to caress Genim’s head. In the house it was common knowledge that Genim was Sir Parrish’s favourite. Instead of manual labour, Genim was permitted to be personal valet of the master of the house and even his uniforms were brighter and softer than the rest of the help. Some in the kitchen or the stable would whisper that perhaps they were intimate in the night when the lady of the house was laid to rest, but they were nothing but rumours. In reality, Genim was favoured due to his wits and his kind heart. He pleased Sir Parrish far more than his own two spoilt daughters and son.

The boy excused himself after serving breakfast in the master study and left to the scullery to finish his last responsibilities. He shined the ten pairs of leather boots that were kept in his master’s wardrobe, and he prepared blends of tea leaves that his lady preferred. Genim was just cleaning up as the head servant came. 

“Come with me. It’s time to get you looking the part.” He was led away and groomed from head to toe. His hair was no longer scraggly, his skin made pale with not a single blemish. The next day was not much better. He had woken up and put on his uniform just be scolded by the head servant, then by noon he was being trained on how to walk, sit, stand and speak like a person of nobility. He was tired. 

That night Genim never returned to the servant’s quarters again. He was led to Stiles’ room where he was undressed then groomed. He looked at himself in the mirror, he looked nothing like Stiles. But after today as long as Mr. Hale recognises him as Stiles, then he is the one and only Stiles. He could kiss goodbye to his slave identity, yet he wanted most to stay. He could do this, he thought. Perhaps it would be good to be away from Sir Parrish. 

Tonight was the first night of his life that he did not sleep in rough textiles as sleep clothes. But never before had he felt so uncomfortable. The night was long and Genim could not wait until the sun would rise tomorrow. 

2  
He stood in the mirror looking at his own reflection as he was dressed by two servants. When he would leave Parrish Manor later in the day he will only be able to go alone. He thought to himself as he looked at his trimmed hair, and new clothes. “If the reflection in the mirror is Stiles, then who am I? Would I still be Genim or would I be Stiles forever?”

It was time. The carriage was outside awaiting him, the house staff was ready to see him for the last time. 

Sir Parrish is the one to fetch him, he knocks on the door before opening and entering the room still silent. He eyes Genim up and down before nodding his head, not pleased but at least content.   
“Good. They’ve done their job well shining you up.” He looks at Genim for just a beat too long and continues, “I want to thank you-”

“No need.” Genim interupts. “As you have said Sir, you have housed me and fed me and treated me well these last few years. It is the least I can do to repay your kindness. Besides, a son following his father’s wishes are only natural.” 

Sir Parrish was speechless. Never in his days would he think that Genim had known. 

“Genim, you?” Sir Parrish hoped that maybe his son would accept him but Genim only looked dignified and defiant. 

“Do you forget? My name is Stiles, Sir. Your illegitimate child is Genim. I am son of Liam Hale. Now if you'll excuse me I must follow my own father’s wishes and return home.”

He left the room leaving Sir Parrish alone, and made his way out of the house. For ten years he had lived in the servant’s quarters of this mansion, and took care of the master of the House. In a way he might even be happy to leave, there was nothing for him here. Nothing that belonged to him, except his mother’s gold bracelet. He looked at the house one last time and assumed his seat in the carriage. Every servant in the house was outside to see him off along with the Parrish family. Madam looked anxious, and her three children looked more annoyed than anything. No, he definitely would not miss this place. Stiles’ life was packed up into trunks already on its way to Hale Manor. As for Genim, he died from a fever four years ago. 

Stiles closed his eyes and hoped that the journey would not be long.


	2. Chapter 2

The Hale estate was impressively large, consisting of the main mansion, a green house, stables and a separate house right on the edge of the garden. The Hale family had originally made its fortune as merchants of the East India Company, but after a few years of wealth the natives of the colony started to rebel and company collapsed. Now, the family’s fortune came from banking. After half a day’s journey the carriage finally made its way towards the main entrance of Hale manor. Genim awoke, when a burly servant knocked on the glass of his carriage. Taking his hand he stepped onto the pebble road, taking in the vision before him. To his surprise none of the Hale family had come to welcome him, instead the man to first greet him was an old servant with grey hair. 

“Greetings, Young Master. Welcome home, I am Sir Liam’s personal butler, Mitchell.”

“Thank you for receiving me.” Stiles replied, bowing slightly. “Forgive me, but where is my father?” 

“Sir Liam is currently away on business, young master. He shall be returning the day after tomorrow. If you would, please come with me this way.” Instead of entering the house, Mitchell walked a ways along the path, taking him away from the main doors. 

“Mitchell, where are you leading me to?” 

“Young Master, the bedrooms are currently occupied and the guest room is still being refurbished. My master and lady have arranged for you to temporarily reside in the east hall, which is only a bit farther this way.”

The east hall, was more like a chateau. A elegant stone building at the edge of the garden, decorated on the outside with all sorts exotic oriental features. The large windows were made of marble, carved into lattice and main doors had two relief sculptures of indian elephants. As for the columns, instead of roman columns that western countries were used to seeing, East Hall had columns that tapered towards the top, with lotus flowers decorating the base. 

“Young Master, this is where you will be staying until your room in the main mansion is finished.” 

Genim looked around. “This is a very unique place indeed. Looking at the outside one would question whether or not they are still in England, however here in the inside it is no different than any other mansion. Mitchell I must ask, why is there such a place here?”

“This house was constructed when the Hale ancestors were still merchants for the East India trading company. The lady of the house at the time was very interested in Mughal and Indian architecture and thus commisioned to have this Hall built.” Genim nodded, and sat down as two male servants entered the room. 

“Young Master, this is Scott and Isaac. Scott has been assigned to serve only you, and Isaac is in charge of taking care of East Hall.”

The two males knelt and spoke in unison, “We welcome you home, Young Master.”

“You may rise. I am very pleased to have you both. Mitchell, you may return to your duties I am sure I will be fine here with Scott and Isaac.” Mitchell moved to bow down

“Thank you Young Master. I am sure you must be tired from the day’s journey. I will arrange for dinner to be delivered here to for you and tomorrow morning I will bring you to see Madam and and your siblings.”

“Thank you Mitchell, and be sure to let Madam know of my appreciation.”

The elderly butler left the house and Genim moves to start looking for his belongings, leaving his servants in the other room. The trunks that were transported were nowhere in sight, but his clothes and trinkets were neatly organised in the drawers and cabinets. He lie on the bed, wondering why on earth Sir Hale would want his son to return home if he was just going to keep him separated from the family.

He remembers playing with Stiles as a child, and hearing Sir Parrish and his wife talking about why Liam Hale decided to send him away. To his memory, Stiles was a legitimate child of his first wife. Liam Hale had problems conceiving a child with his wife and was permitted to take a concubine to bear children. After his concubine, Talia bore him a Daughter then a son his Wife became pregnant as well. Allegedly she passed away giving birth to Stiles and when Talia was promoted to be Wife of Sir Hale, she sent four month old Stiles to live with his god parents. 

The sun started to set, and Genim decided he was too tired to think anyway. Without even undressing, he laid on a fainting couch and closed his eyes. Meanwhile in the main mansion, Peter, brother of Talia gazed at the little orient building from his bedroom window. Since late noon, he had watched his “Nephew” return home and move into the residence. The moon had taken place of the sun, and his servant Lydia notified him of supper. He was on his way to the dining room, passing by a hall of glass doors that faced the garden when he decided to take a little detour instead. 

Opening the glass doors, he walked across the garden in the crisp night air all the way to Stiles’ residence. The door was naturally unlocked as no one would dare transpass Hale Property, and inside a servant boy knelt at his sudden appearance in greeting but he motioned for him to keep silent. He glanced around, the parlor and living room empty so he continued to the bedroom. Also empty. Just to the left of the bed’s headboard was a door that led to the boudoir, wallpapered the same as the rest of the room to conceal its existence Pushing it open, Peter was met with the image of a sleeping Stiles. 

His eyes raked over Stiles, and he raised his hand. Using his thumb, he brushed lightly across the boy’s bottom lip. Tomorrow he thought, tomorrow. He huffed, pleased to know that the next few days here would be eventful and left the room. He instructed the servant boy to keep silence and returned to the mansion for dinner.

“Well, well. I almost assumed that you wanted to have dinner in your own room.” The voice came from Talia, a raven haired woman of fair complexion. She sat to the right of the empty head of the table, with her children, Laura and Derek across from her. Peter simply smiled and assumed his regular seat next to his sister. 

“Forgive me, but I heard that my nephew has finally returned home and I absolutely had to see if he moved it comfortably. Which brings to question, why isn’t he having dinner with us tonight?” 

The children could see their mother’s face of equal parts annoyance and disgust. “Well he isn’t my child, it would be much more appropriate for him to wait until his father returns.” Talia speaks. Peter simply chuckles at her temper. 

“Well, he seems to have grown well. No doubt that he’s Liam’s son, in terms of beauty he is in no way inferior to Laura or Derek.” Word by word Peter plays with his elder sister’s temper and he enjoys every moment of it. 

“So Derek, are you eager to finally have a brother to take your side when things get nasty with big sis?” Derek scoffs, and takes another bite of his food. 

“I’m twenty two years old, we aren’t children anymore uncle. Besides how brotherly can we be if we have never once met.”

“That may be true, but if you want to keep your father happy you better at least act to like him.”

Talia finally speaks again, “So since you met him, tell me what is he like?” Peter raised his eyebrows and shrugged. “I don’t know. He was already resting when I arrived at his place, poor thing must have been tired out from travelling all day.”

“War to me, an eyesore returning after eighteen years.” Dinner carried on, the same sort of words being spoken. The maids that stood by kept stern faces, but they would start whispering as soon as the affair was over. Tomorrow would guarantee some entertainment for the household.


	3. Chapter 3

Genim always awoke early in the morning, just as the sun was rising. His body was stiff from sleeping on a fainting couch all night, and stretched up and down. A knock came from the door.

“Sir Stiles, it is Scott. Have you risen Sir?” Genim composed himself and sat back still on the fainting couch. 

“I have. You may enter.” Scott enters the room, with a new outfit for Stiles and Isaac follows carrying tea, scones and clotted cream. There was a difference in appearance between the two boys. Scott was rather olive skinned with dark hair, an exotic combination for his land and Isaac was rather tall, fair skinned and blonde as well.   
Genim allowed Scott to change him out of his old clothes just as he used to when serving Sir Parrish. But those days are over, he thought. 

“Sir Stiles, The kitchens would like to know your daily habits so they may prepare accordingly.” Isaac asks.

“I like to rise early in the morning, in time for the morning chorus. I prefer pan fried green teas rather than earl grey and other black teas. The breakfast you have prepared for me today is fine. As for clothing, I would prefer not to wear such bright colours. Dark colours, greys, silvers and greens are preferred.” 

“Yes, Sir. I will be sure to remember.” Genim instructed for his two servants to excuse themselves for a little while. So far Genim was wearing only his set of white underclothing, he sat down in front of the mirror and had small bites of his breakfast. He told himself, you are Stiles now. Act like it. Taking another sip of his tea he rose and moved to the window, looking out at the woods that surrounded the family’s estate yearning to run through them. Sighing he calls his servants again and allows them to fully dress him. 

Genim was darkening his brows with a kohl pencil when Mitchell arrived. 

“Good Morning, Young Master. I wish you have slept well.” Mitchell moves to kneel, 

“Oh, no. Mitchell there’s no need to kneel for me, please rise. Thank you, I slept just fine thanks to your considerations.”

Mitchell lets out a slight smile, “Well, if my young master is ready I will now take you to see Madam. I assume you have been taught the proper etiquette by Sir Parrish?”

Genim bows his head. “Yes, I have.” Together along with Scott, they leave east hall and make their way down the pebbled path through the garden to the mansion. Upon entering Genim notices just how decorated the manor was. Lavish, very lavish. As he followed Mitchell through the Halls every maid and servant they came across bowed or knelt muttering the same phrase, “Wish you well, young master.”

After what seemed like a mile of walking, he arrived at the master bedroom. Already there were a few servants, a boy and a girl. 

“Madam, young master Stiles, has arrived.” Genim looked to see the lady of the house dressed in grape day dress still seated in front of her mirror. He steps closer Talia then lowers his left knee with his hands at his left side speaking with his eyes towards the ground. 

“I wish you well Mother. I have waited a long time to meet you.” Talia takes a breath and turns her head to face the mirror again, adding more pins to her hair.   
“The Proper address is ‘My Lady’. I am Lady of the House, and wife of Liam and mother to Laura and Derek. Your Mother is the late Claudia, I do not dream of taking the respect that belongs to her.” She turns, satisfied with her image.

“Stiles, this your eldest sister, Laura. And to her left is your elder brother, Derek.” She motions to the two standing behind her. Stiles, still kneeling turns towards them. 

“I wish well to my sister and brother. I have waited a long time to meet you as well.” He speaks eyes still towards the ground. It is the younger of the two siblings who breaks the stillness of the room. Derek moves forward, offering his hand to Stiles. Taking his hand, Stiles rises wincing a little to his sore knee. 

“Well, then. Now that all the formal stuff is over with why don’t run along. Laura, I am sure your private tutor is waiting in the arts room. Stiles, if you would like you may come along with me to town to pick out a few brocades.” 

Stiles moves to kneel again. “If you would allow, my lady I wish to return to east hall.” Talia merely waves her hand and Stiles exits the room. There was a taste of sour bile in Derek’s mouth. He had never seen his mother act in such a way before. To him since, he was a child his mother was always graceful and respective and generous however since his father had decided to bring his younger brother home, his mother had donned this almost hateful facade. From the doorway, he watches Stiles and his servant walk slowly away from him. 

The rest of the morning hours passed by uneventfully, and Stiles grew restless from being cooped up. He found a thin cape with a high collar, and draped it over his shoulders hoping the mid october air would not be too cold then left east hall through a side door. The back of east hall faced the woods that surrounded the Hale Estate, and it was appealing to Stiles. Back at Sir Parrish’s home, there were a small patch of woods as well and he often liked to go there after all his duties were finished. Step after step, he went deeper into the trees with the dry leaves crunching beneath his feet. Soon he came to an odd boulder in the middle of the woods and he took a seat on the rock. 

He absolutely hated seeing Liam Hale’s wife today. He thought to himself, “If Stiles was alive, I’m sure he’d want to go back to Sir Parrish’s.”. The two boys were close in age, and always got along with each other. Stiles being the son of a rich family always had tutors even though he lived away from home, Genim gave a weak smile recounting how Sir Parrish had reprimanded Stiles for teaching him how to read and write. His thoughts were interrupted when the crunch of leaves came from behind his back. 

“I would have expected your personal servants to warn you that it is forbidden to enter these woods.” He stands suddenly turning to see a man with greying hair, and light eyes.

The man steps forward towards Stiles, still and silent. “I am sorry, I must have scared you. I am Peter, Laura and Derek’s uncle.” Stiles lowers his head and kneels the best he can without having to touch the dirt. 

“Greetings Sir Peter, forgive me, I have only returned a day ago.” The man chuckles and places his hands upon Stiles shoulders to guide him up. 

“Please, if you would like I suppose I am also your uncle as well.” The man smiles wide and calculating. Stiles briefly looks into his eyes before lowering his gaze again. 

“So, what are you doing out in these woods if they are forbidden?” Peter moves into a brisk walk and Stiles follows. Peter was tall, but not as tall as Stiles. The man was also very built, something that was rarely seen among the rich folk.

“I was looking for you, dear nephew. I know you went to meet my sister this morning and I wanted to meet you as well. I came to east hall but your servant boys didn’t know where you were. Since your residence is closest to the woods I figured I’d search through here first. You shouldn’t come out here alone, Stiles. You never know what kind of beast is lurking within the trees.” 

Stiles gives a weak laugh. “I am sure no beast in its right mind would intrude upon my father’s land.” Peter gives a smile in return, and something; something in his eyes changed. Stiles stopped to look at Peter though the man was already a few steps ahead, back facing him. 

“Is something wrong, dear nephew?” Peter asks turning around. Stiles’s eyes widen just a little before looking straight ahead. 

“Nothing. I just think it might be time for me to head back to east hall where I belong.” Peter nods a new times then walks back towards Stiles. And for a few minutes both walk in the same direction without speaking.

“I suppose it’s about time for a late lunch. Would you mind me joining you for a meal at your residence?” Stiles answers with an even voice.

“Of course I wouldn’t, I just hope you won’t mind being in my small house.” They continued back on the path towards the garden in silence. Part of Stiles was glad that at least one person in the family knew he existed, but the other part was suspicious. He knew that his vision was clear, and something about Peter's eyes intimidated him, he was sure that they had changed before. But Peter retained his light smile the entire walk, as if it was a mask.


End file.
